As this type of conventional inside door handle device, there is one disclosed in PTL 1. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, in this conventional inside door handle device 101, a handle body 120 and a lock knob 130 are individually supported on a handle base 110 so as to be freely pivotable. In order to support the handle body 120 and the lock knob 130 on the handle base 110 so as to be freely pivotable, a support beam 113 is formed between the handle body 120 and the lock knob 130. Moreover, on an edge portion of an opening portion 111 of the handle base 110, a cover edge 111a that hangs into the opening portion 111 is provided so as to cover and hide a base end portion of the handle body 120 in order that a structure of door interior cannot be seen by a passenger.